Full Moon:
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: Vampire Fic::‘To Miyu, I’m nice didn’t I? because you said I couldn’t sleep with you if I’m not. See you in the next full moon from Kanata, your vampire slave’


**::Full Moon::**

_**Author's note: its full moon today and I don't know why I kept on thinking about vampire and started to hear all songs that had vampire element in it. So, I decided to write this story, hoping I that can concentrate to my studies after writing this**_

_**Disclaimer: the story is belong to me but not the characters

* * *

**_

It was dark. There was no single soul left on the road. But it was natural since it already past midnight. The things left in the town were the sound of the cicadas, and sometimes the sound from the rustling leaves. The full moon hung lowly in the sky. The light from the moon alone could light the path around the town.

A black cat jumped out from a bush onto the road. Then it walked down the road until it reached a big tree that resides in the backyard of a house. With it delicate figure, it climbed the trunk of the tree and jumped to the branches until it reached to the branches that directed it to a windowpane. Slowly the black cat walked to the window and stayed there.

From the window, there was a bed middle of the room. A girl who was wearing a pink silk dress was sleeping peacefully on the comfy bed. Her long blonde hair hid her beautiful face. It was so peaceful just looking at her, but the peaceful won't be long.

"C_ome to meee…."_

The sleeping girl opened her eyes instantly, revealing her beautiful orbs. Her eyes roamed around the room, finding the source of sound than wake her up. But she can't find anything. She tried to close her eyes again and drifted to her slumber, unfortunately the sound came again.

"_Miyu Kouzuki, come to meee…"_

The sound was so low but somehow it had special charm that made her awake after hearing it. She started to piss off. The blonde girl threw the warm blanket to her side and slid down her legs to the edge of the bed. She rose to her feet and decided to go to the kitchen to have some drink that can make her feel sleepy again.

On her way to the door, her steps suddenly halted when she saw the moon light coming from the window.

'_It's full moon tonight. How pretty._' Some thought appeared in her mind. But the thought just diminished when she saw a pair of golden orbs staring at her by the window. She went to the window and opened it. Cold breeze touched her skin but she ignored it.

"Come here Mr. Cat. I won't hurt you."

The black cat rose and jumped into the room. Miyu closed the window and sat down near the cat. She patted the cat lightly.

"Be nice with me and I let you sleep with me today."

The cat purred.

"I want to drink some milk. Wanna come?"

The cat just blinked its eyes. Miyu got herself to the kitchen leaving the cat in the room. Just after she left the room, the black cat stared to the full moon and transformed…

A small smile lingered on her face on her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of milk. Then she took a glass by the sink. The blonde girl poured the milk into the glass and drank it, leaving a white moustache and some milk spilling by her lips.

"Yummy!"

Suddenly she felt she was being watched by the door frame leading to the kitchen. She took a step back. Her hand slid into the drawer behind her, finding something to defend herself.

The person took a step forward, revealing himself in the light. The scent coming from him caught her off guard. The seductive scent wafted in the room, numbing her. He entered, so soft that anyone could wonder if he is truly there. She wanted to back away, away from the unknown person in front of her, but her body didn't want to follow her instruction. She let her confused emerald eyes travel upwards and meet his gaze. But it was a mistake. His gaze mesmerized her.

'_He's hot! With those black garment… eh? No, wait. What is he doing here? How did he come in?'_

He came closer to Miyu and licked the milk trail near her lips. She fell to reclining position due to his act. Her face was red. He smirked. She let out a choked gasp. He leaned in.

"Relax…" whispered the person just close to her ear.

His action made her blushed more. Gathered her last strength, she get up to her feet. The brunet person helped her. He smirked again.

"H-how did you get here?" finally she was able to talk, although she was stuttered.

"I didn't know that you have a short memory…"

"What?!"

"You invited me yourself. And now you don't remember?"

"I don't remember invited someone like you in. Now get out." Somehow, Miyu felt brave.

"No."

"I said, GET OUT!"

"and I said, NO!" he growl. His amber eyes switched color. His now golden eyes, made her action gone numb. "This happen when anyone mess up with me. Well, it's you who started it."The brunet circled her, before lifted her, bridal style, back to the room. He put her on the soft bed.

"Now, that's a good girl." He changed to his amber eyes again. And Miyu gain control to herself again.

The blonde sighed. She stared into his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"To be with you. You said that I can sleep with you if I be nice with you"

"No, I di-" She stopped. Her mind remembered something. "You are Mr. Cat?"

He let out a small laugh. "Nope. This is what I am." He showed his fang.

She gasped. Her breath almost hitched in her throat. Miyu's mouth opened, then closed. No sound came out.

"Do me a favour and I let you free"

"You want to drink my blood?" she saw his smirk. She sighed"…Be nice."

His eyes became golden orbs again. Under his eyes spell, she couldn't resist his action towards her. Slowly, the brunet closed the gap between them. He could smell the strawberry He planted a kiss to her lips. But after he withdrew, he couldn't resist the softness and the sweetness of her lips. Plus, she reacted under his touch. After a few heated kiss, he withdrew and run his hand in her hair and put it aside. Then he bent to her now exposed neck. His hot breath flowing down her neck, ready to take action. He licked her neck. She closed her eyes and exposed her neck more to him. He smirked. Slowly he bent down and landed his fang into her flesh….

-

-

-

In the next morning, although she felt a bit anemic, she felt refreshed. She woke up to see a breakfast set on the desk beside her bed along with a piece of note. She took the note and unfolded it.

'_To Miyu,  
I'm nice didn't I? because you said I couldn't sleep with you if I'm not.  
See you in the next full moon  
from Kanata, your vampire slave_'

Her hand slid onto her neck and smiled.

**::Owari::

* * *

**

_**Congrats to me since I able to write this just in couple of hours. Now I can focus myself to my studies again.**_

_**Now what you need to do is to leave me some reviews. I want to know what do you think about my fic. Btw, sorry for any grammatical mistakes in this story.**_

_**Have a good Day!**_

_**Jya~**_


End file.
